


Colors Found In A Dark Universe

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [31]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, the world is black and white until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: In a galaxy where everyone sees in black and white until they meet their soulmate Michael never expected to find hers aboard a Starfleet ship. Even more unexpected was the fact her soulmate wasn’t even human.





	Colors Found In A Dark Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/167997481862/soulmates-colorau-in-a-galaxy-where-everyone)

 

Michael didn’t even want to be there. Her dream had been to be a member of the Vulcan Expeditionary Group. Instead she rejected and being forced aboard a Starfleet vessel by her adopted father. He thought it was better for her to be among her own kind. But the thing was they weren’t her own kind. Not anymore. She didn’t know how to be among humans. What with their emotions and _feelings_.

This was her punishment for failure. And she hated every second of it which served only to remind her more of her failures as hatred was an emotion.

So when she stepped onto the bridge of the discovery she wasn’t prepared not even remotely to the sudden onslaught of colors. If she hadn’t been raised on Vulcan she would have surely broken under the emotions that came with.

It was too much too soon.

Her finger nails digging into the palm of her hand was the only sign she allowed herself to have. The pain keeping her grounded. Because it wasn’t the fact that she had found her soulmate. No the probability of finding them increased dramatically the second she stepped on ship.

Because soulmates where of the same species. Being on this ship meant that her chances of meeting one grew.  But the only thing was he wasn’t human. He was Kelpien.

The likelihood of soulmates being of different species was astronomical. In fact there where less than ten documented cases in the entire galaxy. Amanda and Sarek being the only ones currently alive. This was hypothesized as being due to the genetic incompatibility of relationships outside one's own species.

That didn’t stop her from secretly hoping that her soulmate would be a Vulcan. It would have ensured her position among Vulcan’s.

Finding her soulmate though was nothing like she expected. And based off the look on his face it wasn’t what he expected either.

She didn’t say a word to him. No one single word. Now wasn’t the time. Not that she knew what to say. What did one say in this situation?

Instead she looked away to her new Captain. Forcing the emotions down inside. After all she strived to be Vulcan and Vulcan’s where logical not emotional. And love was the most dangerous emotion of them all.


End file.
